Computer systems are currently in wide use. Some computer systems are local computer systems, while others are used in a remote server environment.
It is not uncommon for a company or another organization to switch between a local (on-premise) implementation of a computer system to a remote server implementation (such as a cloud-based implementation) of the computer system. By way of example, companies sometimes switch between a local implementation and a remote server implementation of their electronic mail systems, their document sharing systems, or their business systems. Some examples of business systems include enterprise resource planning (ERP) systems, customer relations management (CRM) systems, line-of-business (LOB) systems, among others. These are only some examples of the types of computer systems where companies switch between a local, on-premise, implementation to a remote server or cloud-based implementation.
Similarly, some organizations have a hybrid implementation. In such an implementation, some of the services are performed by local, on-premise, components of the computer system, while other services are performed in the remote server or cloud-based environment. In hybrid systems, it is not uncommon for the organization to periodically migrate certain services from the on-premise implementation to the cloud-based implementation, while maintaining other services on-premise.
Some companies that have remote server or cloud-based implementations, or hybrid implementations, are relatively large. Enterprise organizations, for example, may have many thousands of employees. Thus, the remote server or cloud-based implementation of their computer system must serve a large number of individuals. Many of the transactions or changes made to the computer system involve making changes to a large number of user accounts or user data.
By way of example, when an enterprise organization wishes to migrate some computing system functionality from an on-premise implementation to a cloud-based implementation, this can involve many different updates to the computer system for the enterprise. As a specific example, if the enterprise is migrating its electronic mail system, this can involve the creation of a large number of employee accounts. Account creation is often done in a serialized manner, which can take a large amount of time. In addition, where a large number of changes are made, those changes can consume a large amount of the processing and memory overhead and bandwidth of the remote server or cloud-based implementation.
Many cloud-based or remote server implementations are also multi-tenant systems. That is, they provide some level of service for multiple different tenants, who are often multiple different organizations. When one tenant makes a large number of changes, this can negatively affect the performance experienced by the other tenants.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.